Знаки
by Shiro-of-Nara-Ichizoku
Summary: На лице у Бикслоу не просто татуировка. Это постоянное напоминание о том, кто он есть. На языке у Бикслоу не просто знак гильдии. Это символ того, что кто-то не боится смотреть в его глаза. Мрачноватый фик о маленьком Бикслоу и его присоединению к "Хвосту феи".


Дисклеймер: Ничем не владею, вселенная Хвост Феи принадлежит своему законному правообладателю, выгоды не извлекаю

* * *

Бикслоу нервничает, Бикслоу грызет ногти, облизывает губы, выстукивает длинными пальцами на коленке марш. Непривычная железная решетка перед глазами мешается, но лучше так, чем в полной темноте. Ведь правда? Правда? Это последний шаг, последний шаг - и он свободен. Свободен идти, куда захочет, делать, что захочет, смотреть на все, что угодно. Все возможно, пока он ходит в маске и не применяет магию на живых. Бикслоу - хороший мальчик. Бикслоу знает правила.

Он нервно поглаживает свою сумку, в которой лежат его новенькие куклы, его детки. Как же больно было выдирать души деток от своей души! Но он ведь справился, ведь так? Ведь так? Сэнсей сказал, Бикслоу - единственный из управляющих душами магов, кто когда-либо привязывал чужую душу к собственному телу и не умер. И тем самым нарушил одно из табу. Но ведь он просто не знал, не знал! Бикслоу - хороший мальчик. Он ни за что бы не стал нарушать закон.

Он бросает осторожный взгляд на рунных рыцарей, стоящих у входа. Они не двигаются, они не говорят. И души у них какие-то застывшие и вязкие, как холодный кисель. Бикслоу терпеть не может кисель. Если бы не едва заметное дыхание рыцарей, они были бы точь-в-точь как его куклы. Первые люди, кроме сэнсея, которых он увидел спустя столько времени. Рунные солдатики. Люди или куклы? И сколько времени все-таки прошло, как он здесь? И где это здесь? "Не думай, Бикслоу," - чудится ему голос сэнсея, - "просто делай все, что скажут. Не сопротивляйся. Не смотри никому в глаза. Не задумывайся. Подчинись". Бикслоу - послушный мальчик. Он хочет вернуться к маме.

Дверь лязгает, открываясь, и Бикслоу поспешно закрывает рот, пытаясь удержать язык внутри и украдкой вытирая губы. Сэнсея ужасно раздражала эта его привычка, поэтому надо постараться. Нельзя никого раздражать. Иначе домой могут и не отпустить.

\- Бикслоу, - раздается твердый голос сэнсея, - Макаров-сан пришел с тобой познакомиться, поздоровайся.

Он встает, слишком высокий и неуклюжий для своего возраста, выпрямляясь во весь рост и не отрывая глаз от пола. Не смотреть в глаза. Не смотреть в глаза. Самое главное - не смотреть в глаза. Он слегка кланяется в направлении голоса сэнсея.

\- Здравствуйте, Макаров-сан.

\- Здравствуй, Макс.

Бикслоу вздрагивает всем телом и смотрит на говорящего.

\- Я - не Макс, - отчаянно и сбивчиво говорит он. - Макс - плохой мальчик. Я не Макс, не Макс. Бикслоу, я - Бикслоу. Бикслоу - хороший мальчик.

Старикашка, что стоит напротив, смотрит на него странно, а в его золотистой душе вихрятся темно-синие завитки. Но прежде, чем он успевает что-то сказать, тяжелый посох обрушивается на шею Бикслоу.

\- Успокойся уже, Большой Тормоз*! И захлопни рот.

Не прикрытые сегодня маской глаза сэнсея смотрят еще более холодно, чем обычно, словно открытая татуировка добавляет темноты во взгляд. Бикслоу не может не думать, что скоро и он тоже...

\- Успокоился?

Язык втягивается с шумом, рот закрывается так сильно, что слышно, как щелкнули зубы, глаза утыкаются в пол.

\- Да, Марко-сэнсей. Простите, Марко-сэнсей, Макаров-сан.

\- Ну-ну, не стоит извиняться, - говорит старик, и Бикслоу практически слышит улыбку в его голосе. И улыбается в ответ, сам не зная почему.

\- У него бешеный потенциал, Макаров, никогда не встречал такого прежде. И если бы не очевидные проблемы с головой, я бы давно уже сделал из него достойного мага. Но тут сам видишь...

В установившейся тишине можно услышать, как дышит каждый в этой комнате.

\- А что Совет? - спрашивает Макаров.

\- Совет... если сегодня ему нанесут знак, то после выпнут на улицу. Он не окупает вложенных в него стараний, - голос сэнсея полон презрения.

Бикслоу слишком медленно все запоминает, Бикслоу - не нужный Совету Большой Тормоз. Бикслоу - плохой ученик, но он - хороший мальчик.

\- Но ведь он...

\- Слушай, я знаю, что ты думаешь, Макаров. И поверь мне, никакой радости то, что происходит мне не доставляет. Попадется снова - сам знаешь, что случится. Какой бы он ни был, он - мой ученик. Просить у тебя принять его я не буду. Сам понимаю, у тебя там в гильдии своих спиногрызов хватает. Но... жалко парня...

Бикслоу облизывает пересохшие губы. Макаров вздыхает. Зеленоватая аура души клубится вокруг Марко. Железная маска мешает смотреть, в капюшоне жарко. Бикслоу - хороший мальчик.

\- Можно мне с ним пообщаться наедине? - спрашивает Макаров.

* * *

Зал для заседания Совета настолько огромен, а людей в нем так мало, что Бикслоу невольно выдыхает с облегчением. Куда бы не упал его взор, он все равно не сможет посмотреть никому в лицо, в глаза. Один из сопровождающих рыцарей подталкивает его ближе к стулу, расположенному в центре, и Бикслоу послушно садится, стараясь держать спину прямой. Сумку с детками кладут на стол неподалеку.

\- Заседание Совета Эра от пятнадцатого августа Х773 года, - бубнит голос секретаря. - Семнадцатое, заключительное слушание дела №001785 от 28 марта Х770 года, подследственный - Макс Армандер, Х762 года рождения, в настоящее время известный как Бикслоу. Уважаемый Совет, напоминаю, что 13 марта Х770 года отряд рунных рыцарей, расположенный...

Бикслоу слышал эти слова много-много раз, он практически может пересказать их по памяти. Макс был плохим мальчиком. Он любил играть в куклы. Однажды он встретил девочку. Очень красивую девочку. Ее звали Мишель, и она очень была похожа на куклу. Макс просто хотел поиграть с ней. У него никогда не было такой красивой куклы. Но потом кукла Мишель сломалась. Мама плакала. Макса очень ругали, Макса били, потом Макса просили и снова били, снова ругали и снова били. Но чтобы они не делали, Макс не мог починить сломанную Мишель. Мишель потеряла жемчужное свечение вокруг себя. Плохой Макс не знал, что это была душа. Мама плакала. Плохого мальчика Макса пытались повесить, но его спас отряд рунных рыцарей, в котором случилось быть Марко-сэнсею. Марко-сэнсей привез его сюда. Марко-сэнсей учил его, как контролировать свои силы, свою магию, свои глаза. И тогда Макс исчез, и появился Бикслоу.

Бикслоу - хороший мальчик. Он знает правила. Он обучен и безопасен. Он силен, он может поймать и управлять множество заблудших душ. И его детки говорят, а куклы Марко-сэнсея нет. Он должен был стать рунным рыцарем, но Бикслоу - слишком Бикслоу, а такой в войсках не нужен. Даже если он владеет редкой темной магией. Бикслоу рад, он хочет скорее уйти отсюда и пойти к маме. Он очень скучает.

\- Слово предоставляется наставнику подследственного...

Марко-сэнсей выходит вперед, чтобы начать отвечать на бесчисленные вопросы. Но до этого он метает темный взгляд на своего ученика, и Бикслоу торопится втянуть язык в рот. Получается слишком шумно. Бикслоу краснеет, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.

Ответы и вопросы следуют один за другим, такие же, как и всегда. Все ради одного последнего вопроса.

\- Считаете ли вы, что подследственный полностью овладел магией душ, не представляет более опасности для общества и может быть отпущен на свободу?

В зале повисает тишина. Марко-сэнсей глубоко вдыхает прежде, чем начать говорить.

\- Считаю, что Бикслоу владеет магией душ в максимально возможном для него объеме. Что более важно, он понимает последствия неправильного применения этой магии. Я уверен, что он никогда более не применит бессознательно магию полного поглощения души на живом человеке. Бикслоу осознает цель и возможности каждого известного ему заклинания и ознакомлен со всем законодательством по данному вопросу. Таким образом, он готов нести полную магическую ответственность перед Советом и законом. Однако, я прошу принять во внимание возраст моего уче... подследственного и обязать его вступить в гильдию для лучшей адаптации в магическом мире. Макаров-сан, мастер гильдии "Хвост Феи", выразил желание помочь Бикслоу.

Откуда-то сбоку слышится голос Макарова:

\- Подтверждаю.

По залу слышатся шепотки, и в это шуме секретарь произносит:

\- Совет удаляется на совещание.

Бикслоу, как и всегда, никто ни о чем не спрашивает.

* * *

Бикслоу кажется, что прошла вечность. У него затекла спина и болит шея. Его бросает то в жар, то в холод. Пальцы нервно постукивают по коленке. Когда же члены Совета снова начинают появляться в зале, ему кажется, что кто-то убрал из воздуха весь кислород, и он вот-вот задохнется.

\- Решение Совета Эра по делу...

Сердце бухает так, что, кажется, вот-вот пробьет ребра. Секретарь перечисляет длинные параграфы, по которым он обвинен, а затем оправдан или помилован. В горле стоит горячий ком. На ладонях выступает холодный пот.

\- Таким образом, в соответствии с магическим законодательством Фиора, подследственный Бикслоу, ранее известный как Макс Армандер, подлежит освобождению после брендирования как маг, подчиняющий души. Ему запрещено появляться на публике без защитной маски, за исключением поля боя, миссии и помещений, которыми владеет он или его семья. Также, подследственный Бикслоу обязан вступить в гильдию "Хвост Феи" в течении месяца и оставаться в этой гильдии не менее трех лет. Подследственный, встаньте.

Бикслоу с трудом поднимается, стараясь не выдать дрожь в коленках.

\- Вам понятно, какое снисхождение оказал вам Совет? Согласны ли вы с вынесенным решением?

Он нервно облизывает губы. В горле давно пересохло.

\- Да, - отвечает он, - и да.

\- Семнадцатое заседание по делу №001785 закрыто. Дело закрыто. Процедуру брендирования провести незамедлительно, - оглашает секретарь и добавляет, - Комната С17.

Марко-сэнсей подхватывает сумку с детками, уверенно сжимает плечо Бикслоу и ведет его за собой. Рунные рыцари следует за ними.

\- Постарайся уж там, в гильдии, - начинает он, - не позорь мое имя. Не забывай надевать маску. И подбирай свой длинный язык. И слушайся Макарова. Если что, попроси его написать мне, хорошо? И не вздумай влипнуть в неприятности!

Бикслоу едва успевает кивать в ответ.

Около двери с табличкой С17 их ждет Макаров. Марко выпускает его плечо из железной хватки.

\- Прощай, Бикслоу. Надеюсь тебя больше не увидеть, - и с этими словами он разворачивается и уходит. Бикслоу едва успевает сказать в удаляющуюся спину:

\- Спасибо за все, сэнсей.

Глаза щиплет, но дверь распахивается, и рыцари подталкивают его ко входу. Это последний шаг к свободе. Нельзя ничего испортить. Бикслоу послушно заходит внутрь. Послушно закрывает глаза, когда ему приказывают, и дает приковать себя к стулу. Ему что-то наносят на веки, и он теперь не может открыть глаза, даже если захочет. Вокруг Бикслоу темнота. На лицо наносят рисунок. Ему щекотно, но он терпит. Бикслоу - послушный мальчик.

\- Готов? - спрашивает незнакомый голос.

Бикслоу не успевает спросить - к чему. Его лицо словно в огне. Весь мир взрывается миллионами оттенков боли. Кажется, Бикслоу кричит. А потом мир исчезает.

* * *

*игра слов: Bikslow - Big Slow - Большой Тормоз. Автор в курсе, что вообще-то имя Бикслоу образовано от Big Throw, но это же фанфик, так что без претензий, пожалуйста ;)


End file.
